Just Give Me Some Affection
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- Chichi doesn't like showing much affection in public or in front of her friends. She and Goku have had many fights over this and each time she won. But when they are invited to a BBQ and he confronts her one last time, what will she say?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**_Hi guys! Tis me, Gosha! (Obviously…duh!)Heehee, yep, I'm back with a new story. I had this idea a few nights ago and I thought, why not try it out? So, please read and I hope you review at the end! Oh! And this is based after the Buu Saga!_**

**

* * *

**

Just Give Me Some Affection

Chapter I

* * *

The calm breeze and the shading trees chilled and cooled Son Goku down in the hot heat of the summer as he lay amongst the grass. It sure was hot today, in fact, hot couldn't explain it. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, his hands comfortable behind his head. It was a glorious day today. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky and the birds were singing in the thickets.

He smiled to himself, forgetting how much he enjoyed these moments. It had been seven years after all. It was his first proper day back since his death and what way to spend the morning hours relaxing in the luscious green garden of their home. But his moment of peace was over when little Goten came bounding outside screaming and leaping with joy. Curious Goku sat up, laughing at his ecstatic son.

"Hey kiddo, what's with all the excitement?" he asked his youngest. Goten beamed at his father and ran over to him, bouncing around when he reached his spot.

"You'll never guess what daddy!" he chirped. Goku smiled.

"What son?"

"Bulma said everyone's going over to Master Roshi's island for a BBQ! And mommy said we can go!" he cheered, still jumping. Goku laughed.

"Ha-ha, so that's why you're so happy" Goten stopped jumping.

"Well, I'm happy because you're here to daddy" he said, a little blush across his cheeks. Goku smiled lovingly and grasped his little boy and began tickling him. Goten shrieked and laughed instantaneously, wriggling about like a worm at his father's torments.

"I'm guessing you're ticklish huh?" Goten nodded as Goku stopped.

"I like you dad" he said after a few quiet seconds.

"I like you to son" Goku replied, a proud smile across his face. Goten liked the way he looked at him and embraced his father tightly like he was never going to see him again. Goku embraced him back warmly.

"Daddy?" Goten asked when he pulled back.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you were the firstest ever Super Saiyan!"

"Well, in a way I guess. The first in a very long time"

"Wow! That's really cool!"

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"Well, momma said I got to go and get dressed now" he said, remembering he was still in his Pyjamas. It was only morning after all.

"Alright Goten, I'm coming in now anyway" Goku said as he stood up. Goten smiled and followed his dad in the house.

By midday, the sun was even hotter and there was no breeze at all. Chichi was in the kitchen finishing packing the small bag with sun crème and lotion. She smiled satisfied, mentally noting she had everything she needed. That's when two large sinewy arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped a little, but relaxed slightly knowing who it was.

"Scare you?" he asked gently, kissing her feminine neck.

"Just a little" she said, squirming under his touch. He became confused, wondering why she wanted to escape.

"What's wrong hon?" Chichi pointed to the table where little Goten sat with a smile on his face, a colouring pencil in his hand.

"And?" Goku questioned, "Goten doesn't mind, do you son?" Goten shook his head.

"No daddy"

"See, it was only a hug anyway" Goku told her, kissing her cheek.

"Yes well he's only little and he shouldn't see such things, besides, you weren't just hugging me!" Goku suddenly remembered her silly little grudge about public affection. That was the one thing he disliked and couldn't understand about his wife. She hated public affection; she hated showing it in anyway, even to someone in the family. It wasn't like anyone was bothered. It wasn't like they stared…and they didn't. He had tried to prove to her on numerous occasions that there was nothing wrong with it, but she always argued back, dismissing the matter and not speaking to him for at least 24 hours after.

She had really useless excuses to. Like, 'I'm a princess and shall act like one', or another good one was 'It's a bad influence on the children' How could showing love and adoration be a bad thing for the children to see? Alright, he knew there were limitations when it came to public affection; even he wouldn't so some things in the public eye. But she wouldn't even hold his hand; commit a playful touch or even a kiss! It sliced his heart in two. When they went on walks he tried so many times to embrace her, hold her hand and touch her, but she'd flinch and move away saying someone could be watching. He felt so dejected and so lonely and unloved when she'd do that! It infuriated him.

He sighed and walked back out of the kitchen, miserable once again. In the past, he would have argued against such a subject, but he had given up now. Why argue when you'd loose? No matter how hard he had tried, he'd always end up backing out or loosing. He didn't like forcing his wife or making her do something she didn't want to do, but this was one thing he put his foot down on. But he just couldn't do it anymore. He hated their fights, he hated her cries and he really hated the amount of time it took for them to speak to each other again. It was the same all the time. And it hurt.

Not long after, little Goten came into the living room telling his father he had to get the car ready. Goku nodded as nicely as he could to his youngest before miserably grabbing the car keys and ambling outside. That's when Gohan arrived.

The trip to Roshi's was disturbing in Goku's mind. It was too quiet for his liking and Chichi hadn't so much as blinked at him. Gohan was keeping Goten happy by playing eye spy and the two giggled and laughed now and then as the car flew across the sea towards Roshi's island which was a mere dot in the distance. Goku licked his dry lips and swallowed. He had to speak to her. He had to break this unbearable silence between the two. He summoned up the courage and briefly looked at her.

"Hon, are you talking to me?" he asked, the kids suddenly quieting down. Chichi let out a frustrated sigh. She knew he'd ask sooner or later. She was actually quite shocked at how long it took.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you but I don't want to talk about this now" she said. He was hoping for a nicer answer, like 'of course I am Goku, I love you!' But it was better than no he guessed. He smiled slightly and resumed to watch the long strip of ocean ahead of him. He was not looking forward to this. Not one little bit.

**_Yeah short I know. Probably not the best either. Let me know how it is and if it's good enough then I'll continue. It's probably only going to be a three part story, nothing huge. Chichi may be a bit out of character, Goku to, but its how I wanted it. You might think Chichi isn't all that nice in this chapter either, but she has her reasons as you'll see next time! But please review, and thank you very much for reading!_**

_**Kami bless**_

_**Gosha xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. **_

_**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews guy! I'm really shocked and surprised by the feedback. Thank you (bows) a few of you are quite surprised with what I have written. Some of you think it would be Goku who doesn't like affection. Maybe, but I think he has learnt her way because okay, Chichi does like to hug Goku and all, but that's as far as she lets it go. I think that this is how she has taught Goku. Anyways, you'll understand what I think a little more in this chapter, so bye! And enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

Just Give Me Some Affection

_Chapter II_

Arriving at Master Roshi's was pleasant enough he guessed as Chichi smiled at him when they departed the car. Though a part of him detected it was a fake, he went along with it and smiled back, taking her bag for her.

"Hey guys!" Chirped Yamcha as he strolled over, his shades on and a large fork in his left hand.

"Hey" Goku said back as he shut the car door and walked over to the group. Bulma and 18 were lazily sunbathing, their bikinis on and sunshades to match. Krillin was sat building a sand castle with Marron, Trunks helping out to, soon joined by a squealing Goten. Tien and Chaoutzu were sat under the shading umbrella, cans in their hands, Roshi next to them with his nose in one of his magazines. Goku shook his head in shame and looked over at Vegeta who was perched up against the palm tree, his usual scowl placed upon his face, the same with the Namek, Piccolo.

"Hey" Goku greeted as he walked up to his ex-rivals.

"What do you want?" snapped Vegeta, "Its bad enough being here myself, let alone having _you_ here"

"Oh come on Vegeta, don't be so stubborn. You'll enjoy yourself and you know it" Vegeta snorted, causing a grin to spread across Piccolo's face.

"You two will never change. It's quite scary how alike you to-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Namek. I would rather not think such things"

"That's not very nice Vegeta"

"I know" he said with a smirk. Goku rolled his eyes and walked over to the others.

"So Chi how's things with Goku? Being away for seven years hasn't changed him has it?" Bulma asked, a mischievous and suggestive glint in her eyes. Chichi couldn't help but laugh at her friend's question. It would be Bulma to ask such a thing.

"No, he hasn't changed, still the same old Goku" Bulma caught the sadness in her voice and sat up, taking her shades off at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Chichi quickly tried to cover up, "It's nothing at all Bulma, really" she lied. Bulma nodded her head and lay back down on her towel, watching with wondering eyes as Chichi set up her towel.

Goku sighed and chucked the bags to the floor next to his ignoring wife who gladly chatted to Bulma and 18. He sat down and watched his youngest son build a gigantic sandcastle with Trunks, little Marron barely able to reach the top. He laughed part of him quite sad. He had missed his best friend's wedding, and the birth of Marron. He was never going to get that back to treasure. He then scanned over his little seven year old. He smiled, proud of his youngster, proud at the resemblance he held. He was such a handsome little boy, naïve like him and innocent, yet very smart for his age. He was like a miniature Goku he thought. He laughed to himself imagining what he would look like when he grew up, soon interrupted by Krillin.

"Hey pal you okay?" asked his best friend who sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm great" Goku replied, "Just wish I could have been here for those seven years"

"We wish that to bro, but it's great to have you back now" Krillin told him, a warm smile upon his face, "I missed you Goku. I missed you a whole lot"

"I missed you to Krillin" Goku warmly replied back. Krillin laughed, punching his friend in the arm.

"Remember when we were younger, when we used to spend the night at Roshi's? And when we'd have those fun games, tricking the old pervert into everything?"

"Ha-ha! Yeah I do! Gosh, that was so long ago. That was before I even married Chichi"

"Man, that is a long time ago!" Krillin acknowledged, "So, how are things with you guys?" Krillin asked him.

"Fine" Goku spoke quietly, trying to hide the obvious troubles.

"Fine? Hey, are you sure? You don't sound so fine. What's happened? She hasn't yelled at you for not being here has she?" Krillin guessed.

"Oh no! She never yelled at all. Actually, she understood my reasons and respected it, which I'm very grateful for. The last thing I want is a fight over that on my first day home"

"Then what is it?" Goku sighed, seeming as though he was struggling with the words.

"Well…you see…there's kind of one thing, in our marriage that…we both don't agree on"

"Fighting?"

"No! Something a lot different"

Uh…your not gonna go on about sex are you?" Krillin asked blushing. Goku's eyes widened.

"NO! Not anything to do with that Krillin!"

"Then what?"

"Well, I'm not so sure I should tell you, I mean, it's out business right?"

"Goku, I'm your best friend, you have to tell me. Besides, maybe I could help"

"Well, okay……Its…public affection"

"Huh? What about it?"

"Well, Chichi never has liked it and well, I've never seen anything wrong with it myself, but she disagrees with me. Its horrible Krillin because when we used to go out together walking or shopping, she wouldn't so much as touch me! It hurt me real bad! She told me her reasons were that people would watch us and she's a princess and should act like one. But we love each other, isn't that all that matters?" Krillin thought about it for a second.

"I see what you mean Goku. But I never thought you were that kind of guy"

"Because she won't let me be that kind of guy. Man, the amount of fights we've had over it…I've lost count"

"Well, she can't help it if she feels uncomfortable about it. Even 18 thinks stuff like that. I mean, yeah we hug and hold hands and have the occasional kiss when we go out" he said blushing slightly, "But no further than that"

"But that's just it Krillin! We don't do any of that! And I don't like it, it's just not fair! It's her way, or no way" Goku said, sulking a little, a hurtful frown upon his face. Krillin was shocked. Since when was his friend so into affection? He always knew Goku as a shy and a hard person to get close to. Maybe the fact Goku loved her had changed him, yet he never seen this side of him before…this soft, loving side.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel" Krillin suggested. Goku snorted.

"She doesn't give me the chance. As soon as I bring the subject up, she goes all out on me telling me what _she_ wants!" "I can't stand fighting with her Krillin. It gets nasty, she cries, I walk out, and then we're not friends for a while. Its really horrible and it hurts so bad"

"Man and I thought I had problems" Mumbled Yamcha standing up behind them. The duo turned around to see Yamcha, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"What?"

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Krillin.

"Since you mentioned the word Sex"

"Figures" Uttered Krillin.

"Well, I was coming over to chat anyways, but after hearing that, I want to help" Yamcha told them, sitting down cross legged next to the Earth raised Saiyan.

"So, can I help at all Goku? I would like to"

"No, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help" he grumbled as he stood up and walked away.

"Man, he's got it bad" Yamcha sighed.

"I feel kind of sorry for him. He's right you know. Its Chichi's way or no way. I'm not saying I don't like the girl, but maybe she is a tad selfish sometimes" Krillin commented. Yamcha nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean Krillin" he told the small monk.

Goku miserably slumped himself down upon the sand, a few centimetres from the girls and sat in thought.

He wished he hadn't said anything now. It was all depressing him some more. But he just couldn't understand why. Why did she hate it so much! He was very lucky to get the occasional hug or peck on the cheek, but he wanted more than that. He had always wanted more than that! Why didn't she?

"So, what do you think Goku?" Goku suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Bulma.

"What do I think what?" he asked confused. The girls laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit Goku!" Bulma giggled, "I was asking, what do you think about this new dress I'm ordering" she told him, showing a picture of it out of one of her many magazines. Goku shrugged, not really bothered about something like that right now.

"It's alright I guess" he supposed.

"It's alright? It's gorgeous Goku!"

"If you say so" he quietly told her before turning his back to her. Chichi frowned slightly, knowing why he was acting so….unnatural. But just because they had a bit of a falling out didn't mean he had to show it to them or take it out on them.

"Goku why do you have to be so damn miserable? For Kami's sake, we are having a get together!" she scolded. Goku suddenly felt sensitive and quite angry and he rapidly turned around.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn and selfish I wouldn't be so miserable!" he shouted back at her. The others suddenly became quiet. Did Goku just yell at Chichi? Was he insane? Was he sick?

Goku swallowed nervously, vaguely aware he just shouted at his wife. Not once in their long years of marriage had he yelled at her. And he didn't seem to like it either.

"Excuse me?" Chichi questioned in shock. Goku saw the fury rise up in her and he knew exactly what was coming.

"How dare you shout at me like that!" she yelled, standing up, towering over his sitting form. Goku stood up also, his form now higher than her petit one.

"Oh, me yell? What do you think your doing Chichi? I wouldn't be so pissed off if you hadn't ruined everything again this morning!"

"Excuse me, mister! I ruined everything? What in Kami's name are you talking about!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! And it's the reason why we weren't talking!"

"Oh my goodness, is that all you are uptight about?"

"Is that all? You know how much that hurts! You know how much I disagree with you on it! But why Chi? Why don't you let me? Whycan't you just give me some affection!"

"Goku that's enough!"

"ITS ENOUGH WHEN I SAY IT IS! I'm sick to death of yelling over it! I'm sick to death of letting you win! I'm sick to death of feeling hurt every time you pull away from me, ignore me or just completely leave me out! You wouldn't understand how much it hurts to feel that your wife doesn't want to touch you or be anywhere near you! And because of what? She's a princess and she should act like one" he remarked quite sarcastically.

"Please Chichi; it breaks my heart every time you reject me! It breaks my heart every time I give up and let you have your way, even though inside I wish you hadn't. And your excuse….its just….pointless, pathetic and childish! Your not a princess anymore Chichi! You're my wife! Maybe you should start acting like it!" he finished, out of breath; face red with fury, eyes watering slightly from the small emotion he summoned up. He was shocked, and shaking because of it. He had never once in his life dared to yell at her. And he had once sworn never to bring such a subject up again. But how couldn't he? He loved her…he needed her…how could he let such a thing slip away?

Chichi was speechless and her face embarrassed and very shocked. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? She swallowed quietly and picked up her things.

"I'm sorry Bulma but we are going home. Thank you for everything" she told her quietly as she walked off towards their car. Bulma just nodded, her eyes still focussed on Goku, and still she couldn't quite take in his emotional outburst. Goten was soon called, and Gohan and sadly the two hopped into the car. Goku swallowed and wiped his sweating brow before mumbling "see you later" and slowly getting into the car also.

Now he wished he hadn't said anything…but he had to…right?

_**

* * *

OMK! I am so sorry I took so long to update this! I just really haven't had the chance to do so with my mum in hospital and me being mum for the last two weeks. Its hard work, not to mention all the homework and coursework to do. But luckily she's on the mend and by Christmas she'll be back to her normal self. I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. Please review! I would be grateful if you did!**_

_**Kami bless xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

**

* * *

**

Just Give Me Some Affection

_Chapter III_

* * *

And he thought the drive there was unbearable…

The drive home couldn't get any worse…

It was quiet…too quiet, the sound of the engine was the only sound heard, but now and then Gohan and Goten could hear the tapping of Goku's fingers on the steering wheel.

He was nervous…no…terrified! He couldn't believe what he just done! He couldn't believe he actually swore at her to! What. Was he stupid? Was he insane?

He was stupidly insane…

"Daddy" Came a small call from behind him. Goku glanced into his mirror before looking back at the ocean before him.

"Yes Goten" he murmured.

"How long till we get home?" he quietly asked. Goku sighed.

"About twenty minutes"

"Okay" he said remaining silent for the rest of the journey.

Around twenty minutes later Goku drove up beside their small house and turned off the ignition. He sat there quietly and so did the rest of the family. Before long Chichi huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door after her. The three boys winced at its loud slam.

"Dad…you're in big trouble" Gohan told him. Goku sighed.

"I know"

"Why did you yell at her like that dad?" Gohan curiously asked.

"Because I had to" Goku guessed…"I've kept it inside for too long now"

"Daddy…your not leaving are you?" Goten asked in worry. Goku turned around slightly and gave his youngest a gentle yet weak smile.

"Now don't you get worrying Goten. Nothing bad like that's going to happen okay"

"Okay dad"

"How about you and your brother go find some dinosaurs" Goku said, really telling Gohan. Gohan understood and smiled at Goten.

"Yeah squirt lets go find some dinosaurs! What do you say?"

"Okay Gohan" he said, "What about you dad?"

"I'm…I'm gonna go and have a talk with mom okay?"

"Okay dad" he said as he opened his door and jumped out of the car. Gohan nodded to his father and jumped out also. It wasn't long after Goku got out of the car himself. He shut his door and locked it with a press of a button on his keys and headed into the house.

"Good luck dad" Gohan said quietly before him and Goten shot off into the sky on Nimbus.

"Yeah…I'm gonna need it" Goku mumbled.

He entered the house and carefully shut the door, chucking his keys on the table there before making his way into the kitchen. Chichi was getting dinner ready he could tell, and she didn't seem too happy about it either. She took two large pans out of the cupboard and angrily slammed them both on the counter. The same thing happened when she got out the other cooking materials. Goku swallowed…he didn't know what to do or say…what could he do or say?...he gulped and decided to speak up.

"Chi…we need to talk" She slammed a dish on the counter.

"Too right we need to talk!" she shouted, "HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT! I mean, who do you think you are!"

"Chi-"

"Don't you Chi me! I can't believe you! Blurting out your problems like that! You completely embarrassed me and what? Over something so stupid and so pointless! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!

"Excuse me? My problem? I haven't got a problem! Its you who is the problem!"

"ME!"

"YEAH YOU! For Kami's sake Chichi! We have been married…for so long! Yet you treat me like I'm…like I'm just…a friend!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us! I'm talking about you! What is wrong with a little affection! A hug isn't good enough Chichi! A kiss on the cheek isn't good enough! You're my wife! MY WIFE! Yet you don't treat me like your one!" Chichi stood in silence.

"It hurts so much! It hurts thinking that my own wife doesn't want to touch me or be near me!"

"That isn't true!"

"No? Then explain this to me! Why do you flinch away when we're out together…huh? Why do you tell me to get off or go away when we're out together? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME…JUST LOVE YOU! TOUCH YOU! WHY!" Chichi had no answer…she was simply…shocked…

Goku had never…ever gone in so deep in an argument…in fact…he had never even committed a fight in their arguments. It was all her doing and he'd just stand there feeling guilty. But this was different…this was….horrible…not because she couldn't shout much back, but because she hated to see pain in those once happy eyes.

"Goku! You know I don't like public affection. If you love me, you'll accept it"

"But I can't accept it! I just can't! It hurts too much! What's wrong with a bit of affection? What harm is it gonna do? Seriously Chichi, you're being childish!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am not the child here you are! I'm sorry if I don't like something in our marriage, but you must respect it!"

"But it's not fair Chichi! It never is! You always want what you want!"

"What!"

"It's your way or no way! Nobody else's opinion or feelings matter to you! Just your own selfish ones!"

"THAT'S IT GOKU! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

"REALLY? WELL I HAVEN'T SAID ENOUGH!" They were now inches from one another.

"I AM NOT HAVING YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She shouted…no, she screamed.

"MAYBE IF YOU'D JUST LOOSEN UP AND GIVE ME A CHANCE THEN I WOULDN'T BE YELLING LIKE THIS!"

"Loosen up? LOOSEN UP!"

"And I always thought you were the perfect person…not a bitch"

That was it for her…she almost snarled and leant forwards and slapped him. It wasn't just an ordinary slap…but a slap given by one of the most powerful women in the world. It echoed around the kitchen and even he closed his eyes from the stinging pain.

He just looked at her…his eyes just burning into hers…his face full of so many emotions. Chichi thought for a second he was going to hit her back…yet at the same time break down and cry. But he didn't…he left the room, grabbed his keys and shot out the door, slamming it shut in the process knocking down two pictures off the wall.

Chichi pulled out a chair from the table and collapsed into it, her face of anger now one of sadness as she cried…nothing this bad had ever happened before…

* * *

By late afternoon, she found herself cooking the dinner that she should have cooked already by now. She stirred the rice deep in thought when the door opened and little Goten came in.

"Hi momma!" he greeted with a small smile as he walked up to her. She looked down at the small boy and gave him a fake smile in return.

"Hey sweetie. Where have you been?" she asked quite calmly.

"Gohan took me to see the dinosaurs! And there was one bigger than the house!" he exaggerated with a big grin.

"Wow, he must have been big"

"He was!"

"Where's your brother?" she asked bluntly.

"He's coming now! How long till dinner mommy I'm so hungry!" he whined. She laughed lightly at him and ruffled his hair.

"Not too long" she answered him.

* * *

Gohan walked around the side of the house where he saw the family car. He walked closer and realised his father was sat in it. He swallowed and walked further, and opened the passenger side door at the front and got in.

He sat quietly for a while, not quite sure what to say to his quiet father. He briefly looked at him, shocked by what he saw.

There were dark lines running down the side of his face, ending just at his chin…Had his dad been crying?

Goku didn't batter an eyelid as he sat there. He just stared ahead of him…not really thinking about anything.

"Dad" Gohan whispered.

"Yeah" Goku whispered back. Gohan was glad he was at least willing to talk.

"Are you okay?" he questioned gently, peering over at his tired looking father.

"Yeah…I'm okay" Goku mumbled, his facial expressions never changing, his eyes never blinking. Gohan guessed it went pretty bad…well; more than bad since his father was so distraught about it…Gohan nodded to himself and mumbled an "Okay" thinking it was better to drop the conversation there before getting back out of the car. Before he closed the door he looked back in at his dad.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room" he quietly said" Goku made an effort and smiled up at him lightly.

"Yeah, thanks son" he whispered. Gohan smiled a little and shut the door before walking back into the house. Goku let out a frustrated sigh and leant his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes in tiredness and irritation. He really didn't know what to do now.

* * *

After washing up the dishes from dinner Chichi made her way into the living area and plonked herself down on the sofa. Goku hadn't come in for dinner…that was definitely odd of him. But why should she care? He was the one in the wrong, shouting at her like that and embarrassing her! He knew from the past that she had never liked showing her affection…her love in the public eye…she never had…She may not be a princess anymore, but she was brought up like one and letting a man take advantage and be all over her in other peoples views…it was wrong! And that was final!

* * *

Back at Kame housethe food had mostly been eaten and the music had been turned down as most of the gang just sat around, bored…and quite shocked.

"I wonder how Goku and Chichi are" Yamcha wondered, taking a sip out of his beer can.

"Yeah, what on Earth happened earlier? They seemed perfectly fine when they got here" Bulma said.

"I dunno...Goku and her were a bit upset about something…well, Goku was anyway"

"Was that was he was talking to you guys about?"

"Yeah" Krillin added in.

"Then, why? What was wrong?"

"Well, they've kind of had a big disagreement in their marriage about something. And well, Goku doesn't like the fact that Chichi doesn't like it and-"

"Wait! What do you mean? What don't they agree on?" Bulma asked.

"Well…okay, Chichi doesn't like public affection, where as Goku doesn't have a problem with it and well, Goku gets hurt and upset when she like flinches away from him and that kind of stuff"

"Oh…" Bulma railed off…

* * *

Nightfall had come and the sounds of darkness began. Goku still sat in the driver's seat of the car, still unsure of what to do now. Should he go back in and apologise and let the whole thing go? After all, he didn't want to argue about it anymore did he? Or should he just go in, grab some clean clothes and leave?

He sighed and got out of the car. After slamming it shut he walked around and into his home where he opened the door, nearly standing on two pictures in frames that lay there. He quietly closed the door and picked them up, his face softening at the sight of them. The one was a picture of Gohan with Goten as a baby.

"Gosh…Gohan was only a child then…" he told himself. He peered down at the other and sighed…it was an old picture of Chichi and him way before Gohan was born. They looked so young and innocent…and he betted they didn't have a clue how hard and heart breaking their lives were gonna be after that. So many battles and so many deaths for him, and unending misery for her.

He frowned to himself as he hung them back up on the hooks before him. Their relationship was never perfect and was never going to be perfect…but that didn't mean it wouldn't work. Hell, it had been working for years! But no relationship was perfect he guessed. He decided to go upstairs and grab some clothes and then bunk downstairs for the night…that way; he wouldn't have to put up with the arguing he knew would come again.

He opened their bedroom door and glanced in; noticing the bathroom door was shut and the light was in there from the gap at the bottom. He was glad of that and eagerly walked over to his drawers and grasped a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He kicked off his trainers and quickly undressed, and just as quickly re-dressed. Just as he was about to pull his t-shirt on, Chichi walked in.

She only wore a towel around her, a small one keeping her wet hair up in place. She didn't say anything as she entered the room and sat at her vanity. Goku just swiftly dumped his other clothes in the laundry basket, grasped his pillow and headed downstairs. All Chichi could do when he left was hold back the threatening tears.

_**Wow…serious writer's block! I knew what to write up until near the end so yeah, if it's all nonsense and crap…you know why! (Sweat drop) so uh, hey everyone! And damn it, my mom has been takeninto hospital again for the third damned time! She had some infection in her kidneys now, and it wasn't from the operation. I'm really get worked up by it all and the only way to get my mind off it is by writing. I just wish she would get better now…it's not fair.**_

_**But anyway, thank you so much for the previous reviews. I really appreciate it and I hope you do so again. Oh! And if you didn't already know, I have joined up with the great Wynora and we made a story under the name of Gysho if you want to check it out. G/CC fic called "Blinded Heart"**_

_**Kami bless**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. _**

**Just Give Me Some Affection**

_Chapter IV_

* * *

She wiped away the sweat from her brow, the steam from the rice heating her skin a little too much as she drained it. She put it to the side and reached for a large spoon to scoop the food onto a plate.

Gohan sighed as he sat at the table, the empty place beside him bugging him. His father hadn't even had breakfast this morning, and him not being here for dinner as well…was wrong to say the least. He swallowed as his mother came over to them, four plates of rice in her embrace.

"Here you are, eat it all up now" she told them miserably.

"Momma where's daddy?" asked a sad Goten. Gohan wanted to ask the same question and looked at his mother in question also. She stared at them both before turning back to the kitchen counter.

"I don't know" she told them truthfully. She honestly didn't know where he was, but right now she didn't care! After what happened, she was furious with him!

"He's probably off training somewhere" she thought out loud. Goten nodded and began to eat whilst Gohan sat in thought.

'You don't know how wrong you are' he said in his mind…

* * *

The few rays of sunshine blinded him made him squint as they shone through the gaps in the trees. He yawned, mostly out of frustration as he lazily lay amongst the green grass that swayed slightly in the mild wind. He was thinking about Chichi again, wondering what to do next.

Should he apologise? Should he take it all back? Should he forget everything?

No! He thought as he sat up. How could he? He loved her! He needed her! And he needed her to be that way! Still the question of why ran through his Saiyan brain. Why didn't she give him a change? All he wanted was the chance to show her and to prove her that expressing their love wasn't a problem in the view of others.

"That's it" he suddenly spoke, "I just need a chance" he thought with a small grin. But it soon dropped when he thought of the negative side. What if she wouldn't let him? He stood up feeling confident and pressed his two fingers to his head.

"There's no turning back now" he said as he disappeared.

* * *

"Here's the last one momma" Goten said, handing his mother a dirty plate. She smiled down at the youngster and took it off him.

"Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you helped me"

"I like helping you momma" he chirped. She couldn't help but awe at him with his cute little face and Son like smile. She suddenly frowned to herself, thinking about her husband and his stupid-melt-her-heart smile. Damn, he always used it in situations like this to win her forgiveness and stop her from yelling! And those eyes! She suddenly realised Goten was standing there no more and that she was just staring at nothing. She straightened up and began to wash the last few dishes in silence.

Goku had transported himself to the front lawn and stood there silently for a few minutes in thought. Goten opened the front door to go play outside but happily cheered when he saw his dad there.

"Daddy!" he called, running up to the tall man and grabbing onto his leg. Goku laughed lightly down at him and patted his small head.

"Hey son"

"Daddy where have you been? Momma said you were training!" he said with a smile.

"Training? I haven't been training at all. I've been thinking…about stuff that's all"

"What kinds of stuff daddy?" he asked in curiosity, that little smile never leaving. Goku struggled to tell the small boy and instead he smiled down at him.

"Its mommy and daddy stuff so you wouldn't quite understand it. You'll know about it when you're bigger okay"

"Oh daddy, I promise I won't tell"

"It's not a secret or anything Goten. Daddy just needs to talk to mommy for a bit so I went and thought about it"

"Oh that's what Gohan does!" Goten said. Goku lifted an eye brow.

"He…he does?"

"Yeah dad! Whenever he's about to go see Videl I hear him talking to himself! He says stuff bout what he wants to tell her. It's really funny sometimes daddy" he said chuckling. Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"You little tyke you. So where you off?"

"I'm going to see Icarus!"

"That dragon is still around? Wow, Gohan used to play with him when he was a child" Goku remembered.

"Yeah he lets me play with him now!"

"Cool, well you have fun then and keep out of mischief" he told the child with a wink. Goten nodded and bounded off into the woods.

Goku entered his home slowly and quietly closed the door. He ambled into the kitchen expecting to see his wife there but he was surprised to see she wasn't. He walked through into the living room where she wasn't either. He lifted and eyebrow; confused to her whereabouts and decided to go check upstairs. He peeked into their open bedroom and saw Chichi's clothes across the bed. He walked in, finding the bathroom door shut.

'She's taking a bath?' he wondered. But when he got closer to the bathroom he could hear the shower going. 'A shower?' that was odd for her to shower in the middle of the day. Then again, she was angry with him so maybe that was why.

He walked right up to the wooden farmed door and leant his forehead against it. Where would he start? How would he start? He sighed against it and closed his eyes.

"Hon" he called through the door. Chichi who was just about to undress stood still at hearing his voice. She didn't really want to talk to him right now, or look at him.

Anger you say? No….there was something more…something deeper than anger…

"Hon, we need to talk" he murmured, his forehead still pressed up against the door.

It took a while, but Chichi finally opened the door. Goku just stared at her, and she returned it. Her hair was down, the look on her face giving Goku mixed signals.

"Look…Chi…" he began awkwardly. He frowned in frustration, not quite sure how to tell her.

"Chi….all I want…is a chance. That's all I ask of you! Just one chance to prove to you there's nothing wrong with affection in front of others. No flinching, no hitting me…no arguing…just one…chance" he told her as gently as he could, his one hand balled up into a fist, the other expressing the number one with his index finger.

"I'm having a shower right now Goku-"

"Why do you always have to change the subject? Chichi please, what is your problem? What is so bad about affection?" he asked a little angrier than before.

"EVERYTHING!" She blurted out, shocking him to no end.

He was silent…silent because he was shocked…confused…he didn't know how he felt…what could she mean? What could she possibly mean?

"What do you mean everything?" this time she went quiet. How was she to tell him? How was she to explain? She had kept this from him since the day she married him…how was she supposed to tell him now?

He took her shoulders with a gentle force and pulled her to him, his serious concerned eyes blaring and burning into her frightened ones.

"Chi, what's wrong?" he asked…no he demanded. She swallowed nervously at this, and for the first time she was quite scared of his tone. She bit her lip, deciding whether she should tell him or not…but she had to…right?

Her shoulders slumped and she walked away from him to sit on the edge of the bath tub. Goku followed her and sat down next to her, all the while that serious concerned look remaining.

"Before I came to find you at the Martial Arts Tournament long ago……something happened" she told him quietly and uneasily. Goku's concerned eyes became ones of worry and anger.

"What happened? Did somebody hurt you?"

"Emotionally…more than physically…" she swallowed deeply before continuing, "He was someone my father knew…someone who…we trusted…respected. He was well mannered and so kind to everyone…" she suddenly sniffed, trying her best to hold back the tears. Goku only looked on in horror…

"I thought….he was…he was a nice man. He was a lot older than me, but he was…" she stopped her sentence and took in a deep breath, "I dated him because my father said I might not ever find you again…it wasn't that he didn't like you, he just didn't think I'd see you again. So I obliged and…and he was nice to me…but only when we were with people" she cried, "He hurt me so much! He hit me! He kicked me! And I couldn't help but not fight back. He had broken me so much and betrayed me so much…I was so afraid. I prayed you'd safe me! I prayed to even die! And he loved every moment of it! And he…he…used me all along! He was so affectionate when we were out! Yet he abused me! And he…raped me" she croaked out, beginning to sob her heart out.

Goku felt like he had been stabbed in the chest and severely kicked in the groin. How could this have happened? How could he have let it happen? Why didn't she ever tell him? After over 18 years of marriage…why? He cleared his throat and wiped his dry lips with his moist tongue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned quietly, the shock evident in his shaky voice. She looked up at him, the tears dripping down her cheeks, her eyes watering up, sadly.

"I just…I just couldn't bear…telling you because, I wanted to forget it…I just…wanted to move on from it…And I was afraid of what you would think"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It meant you weren't my first…the first I…I slept with" she cried, "And I always said you would be my first…and I always was going to keep myself just for you" She sobbed, her small hand holding her mouth as she cried. Goku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her crying frame into his chest where she sobbed more, her arms securely around his waist. He leant his chin on her head, closing his eyes, feeling for her…wanting to weep for her…he kissed her head before gently rocking her back and forth like a mother did to a child.

She stopped sobbing, now only sniffling as she leant against her husband's comforting chest is his loving embrace. She was so grateful he understood and she felt so much better in finally telling him the truth.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other, him comforting her and her in a way comforting him. But he soon let her go, wanting to see her beautiful face and confess.

"I'm sorry Chichi…I'm sorry that happened to you like that. If I wasn't so naïve as a teen, I would have come found you myself"

"Hey, it's not your fault" she croaked out, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand, "I don't blame you"

"But I'm so sorry" he repeated. She only smiled at him. There was a few seconds silence between the two, the both of them looking down at the bathroom floor, her sniffling, him thinking.

"Chi" he called softly. She looked up at him with a small smile, "I can understand now…your reasons. I guess you have a right for not wanting to be so close out in the open…I understand now" she could sense the sadness in his whispering voice. She knew how much he wanted it…but she just…couldn't do it…

"But, you do know that, I would never…ever do such a thing to you. I would never hurt you…or abuse you" she silenced him with her index finger.

"I know you would never hurt me…not intentionally anyway, and I know you are nothing like him or would never be anything like him" she gently said.

"Okay" he said with a small smile before embracing her once more. She hugged him back, her chin resting on his shoulder, his resting on hers. He sighed inwardly. As much as he hated to say it, he still felt rejected…and hurt if it was possible…because he knew for definite, he would not get what he wanted this time.

_**

* * *

My Kami I am so sorry I took so long (sweat drop) I apologise. I just haven't had the time lately. I've had so much homework/coursework/essays! GRR! It sucks so much! But I finally got it up for you. Some of you are probably shocked with what I've written, but I hope it's a good shock. Anyways, thank you so very much for the reviews! They were wonderful and I love you all so much! Thanks and I hope you review again! Only one more chapter to go! Ja ne!**_

_**Kami bless**_

_**Love Gosha xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only**_

**Just Give Me Some Affection**

_Chapter V_

* * *

Tea time was over, and whilst Chichi scrubbed up the remainder of the dishes, Gohan took his little brother upstairs to get ready for bed. 

"Gohan?" Goten asked as they reached the landing.

"Yeah"

"Are mommy and daddy friends now?" he asked with a sad frown. Gohan laughed awkwardly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know Goten. I know they had a talk, but I don't know yet"

"I hope they are Gohan. I don't like them not being friends" he said sadly as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah me to Goten" Gohan agreed, following his brother in.

* * *

Goku sat back against the large oak tree and let out a tired sigh. Boy, today was probably the busiest day of his life. With yelling, reasoning, crying…what more could there be? He leant his chin in his palms as he sat in thought. He still couldn't believe what Chichi had told him. How traumatic it must be for her, how scary and upsetting. He wasn't expecting that kind of "excuse" to come from her. Rape and sexual assault was something quite common these days. Poor women, he thought, kind of glad he was male. 

He soon shot his head up at an approaching Ki and found his wife inches away with a small unsure smile on her face. He stood up instantly in wonder, approaching her as he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. There couldn't possibly be more to the story could there? He bit his lip.

"I've been thinking…about us…about you" she slowly spoke, seeming as though she was finding it hard to find the words.

"Thinking what?" he asked her in a desperate manner.

"Well…you were right Goku. You were right that, that your nothing like him. You could never be anything like him. You'd never hurt me, use me or rape me" she said, that funny croak in her voice coming back, "I trust you and…and I love you. And I know you feel the same way"

"What are you saying?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm saying that…I'm willing…to give it a try" she told him.

"To…give it a try? You mean public affection!" he asked.

"Yes" you told him with a small smile. Goku's eyes widened and slowly a smile curved up on his lips. After a few seconds of shock he pounced on her, his arms wrapping around her gently, yet as tightly as he would allow. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics as she to wrapped her arms around him.

"I never thought I'd hear that come from you…not ever" he whispered into her hair.

"Well, you have. Are you happy?" he pulled away from her with a smile.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!" he cheered! She laughed at him before becoming quiet looking down at the floor.

"Your not just doing this for me are you?" he suddenly asked seriously. She looked up at him.

"Well no, I want to get over this and I should have long ago. I'm sorry I never told you about it. I was quite scared"

"Well, maybe you should have told me about it, but it's not your fault if you were too scared I guess. But you've told me now and it's over with" he said taking her small hands in his.

"You have nothing to worry about with me. I love you…in fact I adore you, and I could never hurt you like that…I could never break you like that. I'm gonna show you that I'm so much better than him and that public affection is wonderful Chi. I'll show you!" he said confidently with a warm smile.

"I know you will" she said in return.

There was a small silence, but not an uncomfortable one as they stared into each other's eyes. She suddenly broke it, planting a small affectionate kiss upon his lips. When she pulled away she beamed warmly.

"Come on, lets go inside" she said. He nodded and wrapped his one arm around her small shoulders as they walked to their house.

Once they had entered, Goku closed the front door and turned off the hall light before following his wife up the stairs. He stopped, as usual to check on the kids, who were soundly asleep. He smiled at them before walking into his room and closing the door.

Chichi was taking off her shoes as he came in, and so he decided to do the same and kicked them off to one side. He stood up and watched as she pulled her hair out from its bun, and admired the way her beautiful dark silky hair spilt over her shoulders and around her gorgeous face.

"You look like an Angel" he complemented. She laughed lightly, placing her hair bobble on the side.

"And so did you" she whispered back. He smiled and walked over to her, kissing her lips gently as soon as he reached her. She kissed back, her hands cupping his strong cheeks as she pushed her tongue into his hot mouth. He met her tongue with his, battling for control in and out of her heated mouth.

They soon found themselves upon their bed, his body on top of hers, their mouths still attatched powerfully. Her hands roamed through his hair, massaging his scalp, soon snaking down to his back where she smoothed and caressed him. His hands were cupping her thighs, crushing her bottom half to his, the pleasure unbearably nice as he moaned into her mouth. And as she removed his t-shirt and began to kiss his flesh, he knew tonight was going to be a long one...

* * *

The sun's rays of light squeezed through the gaps in the trees as it rose to begin a new day. The birds chirped and the dinosaurs roared as the morning time had come. 

"YAY!" Goten cheered, running out of the kitchen and outside where he found his father doing push-ups.

"Daddy guess what?" he screamed happily. Goku laughed and stood up.

"What?"

"We're going to Capsule Corp for Trunks' party!" he exclaimed. Goku suddenly dropped the smile. It was Trunks' birthday? Already? But what haunted him was the fact that they were going on another outing, where everyone would be. Chichi soon walked outside with a smile just for him. His thoughts of doubt soon vanished. It would be just fine this time. Besides, she said she was willing to give it a go. He smiled back at her before picking up their youngest and walking inside.

Driving to Capsule Corp proved himself right. Chichi was happy and so was he. Well who wouldn't be after the night they had last night! He sworeit was the best they ever had!He placed his hand hesitantly on her bare leg, which was something she rarely let him do, but instead of a clobbering she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed gently to reassure him. He let out a small breath and his confident smile returned. He guessed maybe today was going to be alright after all. Maybe she will just give him some affection. Now, he had to admit, he was the happiest man on Earth, and that…was something amazing…

* * *

_**My Kami what a terrible ending and so short! I'm so sorry for my slacking. I have had no time and I've had the worse month of my life. I also had serious ending block and couldn't come up with anything, so my apologies, but it's done now. Well, that was the last chapter. Hope you won't flame me too much (sweat drop)**_

**_Thank you to all my sweet amazing reviewers_: Fubuplayer2005, Lone Saiyan Woman, Wynora, CarolinaWhiteRose, Super Saiyan 4 Chichi, Kinoha, Animegirl159, Night Angel of Rain, Caryl MC, Miss-apple-dbz, Troubles, Rinoakes, Ameria Shaula Black, Kawaii-Yumi-Chan, Gothicruby, Love-of-all-things, Goku's Mistress, Evil Kirby, JSinyuYasha, Tenchugirl16, Nisha, Ashley, Soulraker, Oznerol, Lydchan, Lulgijak, Afiong Bassey, Anime Princess of Heart Marina.**

_**Phew, i think that's everone. Thank you all so very much! I love you all! And thanks for those who read to! **_

_**Kami bless xxx**_


End file.
